The increasing attention to the environmental issues has led to new regulations to limit energy consumption. These measures as well as the rise continuation of the cost of energy are having significant impact on energy consumers, which have been pushed either to optimize existing technologies or adopt new technical solutions to reduce energy consumption. Modification of insulation methods to reduce heat loss or heat entry is one of these solutions.
It is well known that a vacuum acts as a barrier to heat flow, and hence, certain insulating materials have included a vacuum or partial vacuum to increase their heat insulating effect. Application of vacuum insulations, which have insulation efficiency up to 7 times better than conventional insulating materials, offer the potentials for significant improvement in the overall performance of the insulated systems. Improved insulating efficiency can reduce wall thickness, improve useful volume in a given application, and reduce operational costs by reducing energy inputs. Now there is a rapidly emerging need for much improved vacuum insulation in terms of a combination of better insulation effectiveness, lighter weight, thinner, more durable, and more bendable or formable insulation products. Vacuum insulations can be used in a variety of different applications, such as refrigerators, vending machines, cold stores, refrigerated/insulated transportation, storage containers, building insulations, space-related vehicles and equipments, and extremely low-temperature cryogenic vessels and pipes.